fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gobblegut
Gobblegut is a recurring boss in the Mario series, first appearing in . He is a large serpentine creature resembling a Chinese dragon that is summoned by Bowser Jr. to battle Mario in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. He has numerous bellyache bulges around his body, which serve as his weak points. He also has jagged crystals protruding from his head and back, as well as a bulbous chin with several scars on it. History ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Gobblegut debuts in Super Mario Galaxy 2. He is the final boss of World 1, encountered in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla during the mission "Gobblegut's Aching Belly". When Mario reaches his planet, Bowser Jr. appears and taunts him, saying that he doesn't need his father to take him out anymore. He then summons Gobblegut to fight Mario before flying away, but not before warning him to protect his belly bulges from attack. When the battle begins, Gobblegut will begin circling around the planet before swooping down, burrowing into it in an attempt to damage Mario. He reappears from the other end of the planet, and repeats the process. To damage Gobblegut, Mario must use a Star Spin on all six of the bellyache bulges around his body. When he burrows, they will temporarily get stuck in the ground, giving Mario time to attack then. Once he uses a Star Spin on one, it will disappear. After Mario destroys three bulges, Gobblegut will become angry and start attacking faster, thus giving Mario less time to attack. Once all the bulges are destroyed, Gobblegut will be defeated, and Mario will be rewarded a Grand Star that leads to World 2. Gobblegut is also battled in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla's Prankster Comet mission, "Fiery Flotilla Speed Run". The battle is virtually unchanged, though Mario has two minutes to defeat him, and will lose a life if he runs out of time. Defeating him again will give Mario a Power Star. Later in the game, a stronger, fiery version of Gobblegut (reminiscent of Fiery Dino Piranha in ) is encountered in Battle Belt Galaxy. During the galaxy's secret mission "Snacktime for Gobblegut", Mario must feed a Hungry Luma 20 Coins, which will allow it to transform into the planet it is battled on. Like before, Mario must use a Star Spin on Gobblegut's six belly bulges to defeat him. However, the battle is harder, as Gobblegut will constantly radiate fire from his body, burning Mario if he touches him. After three bulges are destroyed, he will also start spewing fireballs, which will create temporary pools of lava when they land. Once all six bulges are destroyed, Gobblegut is defeated, and Mario gets a Power Star. ''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Gobblegut makes a cameo in and on Dragon Driftway, where the drivers race through a giant building built in his likeness. Gallery Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Fiery Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut in his fiery form in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Stubs Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Dragons